


Do not disturb.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodorange, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Lemon, M/M, Porn, Romance, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Two boyfriends, Underfell, Vaginal Sex, focused on the papcest, papcest - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Underfell Sans has always wondered how things would be if his boyfriends were into each other as well. However one day when he makes it home without making much noise he is about to find out about the twos greatest secrets. What they have been doing behind his back, will it be good or bad? How will Sans react upon seeing what they have been doing without his knowledge?
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Do not disturb.

Red, Underfell Sans, didn't make much noise when he teleported into the living room. He hadn't even said anything when he arrived. He slightly glances around though he sees no one else. He doesn't even smell his brothers cooking. 

Living with two boyfriends, who are very well aware of each other, usually means that someone is downstairs.

For a moment Red considers that perhaps they just were busy elsewhere. He knows that if something major happens Edge, Underfell Papyrus, can come home later than usual. He also considers that perhaps Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, lost track of time at the bar or visiting his brother and his brothers boyfriend.

A sound coming from upstairs interrupts his thoughts. 

Red glances up upon hearing the noise. He could have sworn it was a small cry. Curious he heads up the stairs to investigate. He finds the hallways light is off, though Edges bedroom light is on. 

With the sun pretty well on its way in setting. 

They have their own rooms as a choice made between all of them. This way it helps them live under one roof. Especially if Red is having sex with one of his boyfriends. 

Red draws closer to Edges bedroom door finding that it is slightly open. He places his hands on the door frame. His head moving past it to look inside. His red eyes widen upon seeing what's going on inside. He had arrived just in time to see Edge push Stretch up against the wall across from the door. 

Edge has his hands on Stretchs wrists to make sure that the others hands are against the wall. 

Stretch softly gasping as the soft thud shows the force of the act. His gasp isn't from pain, Red knows that Edge knows how to not hurt someone like Red or Stretch, it pulses with the sound of pleasurable anticipation . His whine that follows truly shows just how much he is ready for this. His body shifts almost as if grinding his ass back onto Edges crotch. Seeing as how he's facing the wall after all with Edge pressing their bodies together.

If Red is honest he's been fantasizing about this for a long time. He has always thought about the two secretly being into each as hot. He's jerked off a quite few times to it if he must admit. He did sometimes ponder how it'd go. He has always seen the dominant side of the two... And now to see the submissive behavior Stretch is doing for Edge... It's really hot! He finds himself frozen in place as he gazes at both of his lovers. His pants having quickly grown tight as a glow comes from his crotch. 

Edge moves one of his hands off of Stretchs wrists. His hand moves down the front of the other until he reaches his pants. He undoes the pants and shoves them down to land at Stretchs feet. 

Stretch softly trembles for a moment as soon as his pants are down. His magic already softly glowing on his bones. His orange magical body takes shape starting at his knees. 

Red is sure that Stretchs body probably stops at the bottom of his rib cage. He knows it's a well used technique. He's even done it. He doesn't ponder it for long. His hand slides down the front of his pants to stroke his cock. 

Edges hand moves to cup the now exposed magic. His finger grazing against it gently getting a moan in return. He leans his head closer to Stretch. "Your magic has formed so nicely. You've done well."

"I made sure to practice." Stretch pauses to moan once again as Edge rubs just above his magical pussy. 

"Yes. And now you'll be rewarded." Edges voice has a purr to it, as he shifts away enough to start undoing his own pants. His belt making soft metallic jingling sounds as it's undone. 

"W-What if Red comes back?" Stretch slightly stammers as the blush on his face darkens. "He could see us."

"I doubt he'll mind. Let him see us." Edge informs Stretch as he pulls his red cock out. He has three noticeable spikes, pointing downward, on the underside of his dick. He lines it up with Stretchs soaked pussy. His hand that was rubbing moves away to allow this to happen. 

Red hardly wonders about the two secretly sneaking around with each other. His mind has more pressing thoughts, than that they've been planning to fuck for who knows how long. His body starts to move as he crouches hoping to sneakily watch from a better angle. He hopes that the bed will provide enough cover.

Stretch tilts his head back, with his eyes closed, as he cries out in pleasure and pain as Edge shoves his cock inside. His breathing turning to slight pants as Edge keeps going until fully seated within Stretch. 

Red has made it to the bed at this point. He peers over it to look at the two from his better vantage point. He can see the way Edges magic seems to compliment yet contrast Stretchs. 

A red cock visible, though with a blur to it and it still is easy to tell what it is, in orange magic. The colors of fire as if to share the fiery desire they have for one another. The fire of their love. 

Red pulls down his pants enough to be able to set his erection free. He strokes it as Edge begins to pull out only to slam back in.

Stretch cries out with his eyes snapping open. He shifts to try to rock his body along with the rhythm of Edges thrusts. His body shakes as his moans grow louder when Edge picks up the pace. He moves one hand off the wall, his other hand left to support himself from falling into the wall, to move back to slightly wrap around the others skull. 

"I can see why my brother chose you." Edge lightly growls as he continues his pace of thrusting. "You're beautiful." He adds as a hand trails along Stretchs jawbone gaining a pleasured whine in return. "I just have to make you my own." He speeds up his thrusts.

At this point Stretch is making pleasured noises so loudly it rings through the home. 

Anyone who walks through the front door will immediately know what's going on. 

"That's right. Moan louder for me." Edge kisses Stretchs cheek as he continues to quicken his pace. 

Stretch is indeed a noisy submissive.

Red doesn't mind as he tries to make his hand keep up with his brothers thrusts. His hips even thrusting into his hand in his enjoyment. His other hand is up at his face. He bites down on his sleeve to keep from making a sound they'll hear. 

"Edge! Edge!" Stretch begins calling out his lovers name as he continues to be pounded into. His face and moans truly show his pleasure. His orange tongue hanging out a little, his orange blush spread well across his face, and his eyes that look almost hazed in the pleasure. 

Judging by the way Edges own hips are twitching he must be close, Red is sure of it. And Stretch doesn't look to be that far behind.

"Edge! I'm going to cum!" Stretch cries out only to yelp, followed by a long moan, as Edge gives a rather forceful thrust before returning to pounding into him.

"Then cum." Edge gives the go ahead. He moves Stretchs hoodie to the side enough to espouse his shoulder. He gives a lick to the back of the neck; sending another shockwave of pleasure throughout Stretch.

"Edge!" Stretch cries out as he cums with his bones lightly rattling as he shakes. His joints locking up for a few moments as he stays in place.

Edge gives a few more thrusts before joining Stretch. "Oh, Stretch!" He moans out as he spills his cum hotly into that orange pussy. His teeth clamping down upon Stretchs shoulder. He does so enough for the other to notice and yet not enough to hurt or leave a mark. 

Stretch lets out the smallest moan, Red has heard from him, as soon as Edge bites his shoulder. 

Red finds his completion along with them as his cum lands on his leg. He'd have to take a shower eventually anyways. He leans back a little to truly admire just how hot that was. His magic is humming as it's still active yet it's satisfied for now. He'll probably get another boner a little later on. He notices Edge strike his hand down along Stretchs stomach. He can see Edges cum inside of him, along with Edges cock since the other hasn't pulled out yet. He wonders if Edge has thought about breeding. He could bring it up the next time they do it with each other. He teleports to his own room. He doesn't want to get caught. He uses a spare sock to clean himself. He's going to have a bit of fun with things before revealing that he knows their secret. He wants to try to make them more comfortable. 

Perhaps a suggestion of being intimate together will really kick things off. 

Red smirks as he decides that tomorrow he's going to execute his plan. For today he shall enjoy the memory of what he had just witnessed. 

The end... Unless I decide to make a part two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written on my phone right before I went to sleep. So hopefully I caught any autocorrects. 
> 
> I may or may not make a part two. We’ll just have to wait and see how things go. The part two would either be a second chapter to this or its own story. Though more than likely I might just make it a second chapter to this story. Again I’ll see what happens.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
